2phetaliafandomcom-20200223-history
Italy
2P! Northern Italy was originally designed by Hidekaz Himaruya for "Another Color". His appearance is official, but his personality is depicted in many ways throughout the fandom. His human name is Luciano Vargas (Lu-chi-ano) Which may be Inspired by the infamous Italian mob boss, Lucky Luciano. Other lesser names include Fiorello, and even his own counterpart's name; Feliciano. Appearance He is shown to be physically similar to his counterpart. 2P! Northern Italy is seen to have tan skin, with darker hair. Unlike 1P! Northern Italy, 2P! Northern Italy keeps his magenta-colored eyes open. His outfit is a decorated WW2 Italian Brigade Uniform, with shiny patent-leather, laceless boots. Personality He has no official personality (since Hidekaz Himaruya has never given him one). However these are some of the most common headcanons: * 2P Northern Italy is considered bossy, wayward, particularly moody, sadistic, and energetic. * He takes control of what he has and will manipulate what he does not. He is marked as being more sly and suave than his 1P!. Though he carries no trace of his counterpart's cowardly attitude, he still remains non-confrontational... for the most part. Much like 1P! Southern Italy, 2P! Northern Italy can be short tempered and impatient when angered. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants and is extremely possessive. He despises time outs and being rebuked. * He usually has his allies or henchmen do his dirty work for him, but If needed he will step out and get the job done himself. He is very skilled and quick with his hands. * It Is said that he is usually quiet and sneaky, but when he Is angry he becomes loud, rambunctious, and aggressive. * Unlike his counterpart. 2P! Northern Italy is rather cool towards 2P! Germany and 2P! Japan. And it is rumored that 2P! Northern Italy is the one who gave 2P! Germany the scar on his cheek. * He has a somewhat complicated relationship with his brother, 2P! Southern Italy, and mostly can't stand him. * He hates it when he is called by the nicknames "Lucia" or "Luci". * He's known to carry a suave, sexy air about him and enjoys flirting with women. * He's smart and sneaky, but also a tsundere. He loses his cool easily. * He enjoys eating burgers. Common 2P! Traits It is common for 2P!s to be portrayed as murderous, psychopathic and insane. To most, they are a darker version of the Original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed in the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story, artwork, or cosplay. 2P! Northern Italy is often shown to willingly use his knife, often as torture. However, this can be for either pleasure, seriousness, or both. He enjoys tricking or toying with his victims using his charm before attacking. He also uses throwing knives or a regular knife to kill his victims. Trivia * Northern Italy, along with the rest of the main Axis powers, are the only ones with official Player 2 appearances. Gallery 2PItaly.png 2p italy test without sunlight by luvsilversonicshadow-d5wcyjk.jpg 2p italy x reader hide and seek by bichesrsnichesnstich-d67bm3k.jpg 2p nyotalia italy.jpg Tumblr m16548qZR41qdcc0qo2 500.png italy dlt ye.jpg tumblr_nvjk34UZ4r1uyozroo1_540.jpg 2P Itay.jpg|2P Italy,"were not as different as you might think." Category:Male